I Never Realised
by madison.evangeline
Summary: Jace is in love with his sister, and nothing's going to change that. But someone is willing to try. jacexsebastian. slash. M for language and later chapters. Contains spoilers for CofG!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... :D**

**This is my first fanfic of any kind, let alone slash, so please review! Say whatever you want, just be honest!**

**This spawned from a mixture of innuendos from my English teacher, bitching about Clary and my own dirty mind :P And of course, I noticed the pitiful amount of JacexSebastian/Jonathan/Whatever (What it is called? Jastian?) Anyway, I myself am a fan of Jalec, but I read one fic about these two and wow ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters, etc, etc (wouldn't mind owning these scrumptious boys, though)**

Jace tried to ignore the presence of Sebastian he felt lurking behind him, but it was proving to be difficult. Something about Sebastian was... unsettling. Jace couldn't quite decide what it was. There was something in the way he met your eyes. Like he could see right through you or like he knew something you didn't. There was arrogance there, certainly, but there was also a sense of curiosity, and of something else. Something- darker.

And Jace couldn't help but feel there was something very familiar about those eyes.

Jace and Sebastian were alone in the Penhallows' house. The Clave were holding another big meeting, and they (being under eighteen) weren't allowed to attend. Isabelle had just left to show Max the Gard. Or at least, that was the pretence- she was actually sneaking Simon some blood into his cell.

The clock chimed ten. The meeting would have begun. Jace didn't expect to see Alec or Maryse or Robert or the Penhallows for hours yet. It would take at least an hour for Izzy and Max to walk to the Gard and back. And Isabelle would probably take Max to the shops and buy him sweets. She would never admit it, but Izzy _adored _her baby brother.

Jace abandoned the armchair he was sitting in and left the sitting room, trying to measure his pace. He didn't like Sebastian hovering behind him all the time. It made him nervous. And Jace did _not_ like being nervous. He hurriedly tried to think of something to occupy his time. He settled on clearing up the dining room from the clutter that had been made at dinner. If he got desperately bored, he might even wash the dishes. Not only would this occupy his time, but it would also get him in the Penhallows' good books. And it might manage to take his mind off Clary.

At the thought of his sister, Jace gritted his teeth so hard it was painful. He wondered what she was doing now. Hopefully, Amatis Herondale was shouting at her for being so stupid and reckless and selfish and... All the things he'd yelled at her earlier. Jace closed his eyes, trying to block out the mental picture of Clary's small innocent face, with her broken expression, and tried not to think that he'd caused it. The pain was twice as bad, because he knew that Clary was none of those things. He took a long, steadying breath.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Jace started. He hadn't heard Sebastian enter the dining room behind him, but now he was standing not two feet in front of him. He was smiling politely, but Jace saw it again in his eyes, that darkness, that curiosity. Jace didn't answer immediately.

"No, it's alright. Uh, thanks." He replied, somewhat ungraciously. After all, it was a perfectly reasonable question, and even Jace couldn't find any underlying motives from it. He just didn't want Sebastian that near to him. He edged past Sebastian to the large mahogany table, and started collecting a stack of dirty plates. Sebastian followed close behind Jace, gathering the cutlery and the glasses. Jace glanced at him in irritation, before heading to the kitchen. He dumped the plates into the sink and turned the water on full power, effectively eliminating all possibility of conversation. He had hoped that Sebastian would've taken the hints, but he followed Jace into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel. He grinned at Jace.

_You wash, I'll dry_ he mouthed to Jace, still grinning. The darkness was much more prominent in his eyes now, and Jace shivered. He wasn't quite sure why, though.

They did exactly that; Jace washed, Sebastian dried. Every time Jace held out something to be dried, Sebastian would brush his fingers against Jace's, lingering for as long as he could. Jace felt like electric shocks were travelling up his arm every time this happened, but he couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. He didn't dare meet Sebastian's eyes, because the emotions he always saw there confused him. That described how he felt very aptly- confused.

When the last dish was done, Jace reached across and turned off the tap. In the sudden silence, his breathing seemed much too loud. And too fast.

When he could avoid it no longer, he turned to face Sebastian. Jace saw what he feared he would- the darkness and the curiosity that confused him so much he felt tongue-tied.

"Thanks for the help," Jace told him gruffly.

"I thought you didn't want my help?" Sebastian said, cocking his head to the side and smiling wryly. He took an almost unnoticeable step towards Jace, who only now realised that he was cornered, trapped by the wall and Sebastian's approach.

"I don't. I mean I didn't. But you helped anyway, so, thanks." Jace shrugged, hoping beyond hope that he appeared nonchalant. Judging by the way Sebastian grinned wickedly, Jace didn't think he did all that well.

Sebastian moved closer. And closer, and closer, until the two boys were separated by only a thin margin of air. Jace's heart was thumping wildly. This close, he could read the black eyes more clearly. The darkness was much more intense, and Jace caught his breath when he realised what it was.

Lust. Just raw, shameless lust.

Jace tried to dart away, but Sebastian was too quick. He grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the wall above Jace's head. He did the same with the other. They were both breathing heavy now.

"You don't seriously think I'll let you go now that I've got you here. Do you, Jace?" Sebastian let out a breathy laugh that caressed Jace's face. Jace couldn't find his voice. The short distance that had been between them before was gone. Sebastian pressed his body so hard against Jace that it was painful. In a bad way, yes, but also in a good way. A very good way.

Sebastian leant his face towards Jace's, keeping eye contact the whole time. He brushed his lips so lightly against the other boy's that Jace let out a faint whimper of longing. He moved his mouth to Jace's neck, and Sebastian felt his blood pounding through his veins. He smiled, knowing he was the one that was causing it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Verlac?" Jace managed to hiss out between his teeth. Gathering his strength, Jace shoved Sebastian away as hard as he could manage. The black haired boy stumbled back a few steps, genuine shock flitting across his features, before he managed to compose himself. He smirked.

"Well really, Morgenstern, I thought I made my intentions pretty clear." Sebastian licked his lips, relishing in the lingering taste of Jace's skin. He reached out his hand to touch Jace's arm, but the latter jerked away. "Tell me you didn't like that, Jace."

"_Like_ it?" Jace's head was spinning. "I..." He what? Of course he didn't like it! "No, as a matter of fact, I did not like that."

"Really?" Sebastian said thoughtfully, still smirking. "Then you won't mind swearing it, then, will you?"

Jace blanched. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. He couldn't swear it. But that must mean he was lying. Which he wasn't. Was he? "I swear on the Angel, I- that I..."

"Jace! Jace, are you there?" Isabelle's voice wafted through the air, alarmingly close by. Jace pushed past Sebastian, who remained silent, and towards Izzy. His heart was beating much too fast.

"Jace! The Gard was so awesome!" Max was grinning widely as he lied. Isabelle winked at him. Then she frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Jace prayed Izzy would drop it.

"You don't look fine," Isabelle said, looking unconvinced. Her eyes slid behind him, and narrowed in suspicion. Jace followed her gaze to see that Sebastian had chosen this moment to sidle back into the room. Their eyes met, and Sebastian's sparked with black amusement, before raking up and down Jace's body once. Jace turned back to Izzy hurriedly, hoping to end the exchange before his blush became too noticeable. Jace was not an easy blusher, and that would surely raise some questions.

"You were saying?" Jace said, managing to pull off a bored tone. Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing. Come on, Max, we need to finish these sweets before Mom gets back, or she'll kill us." So Jace had been right about the trip to the sweet shop. He glanced at the paper bag held tightly in Max's small hand and reluctantly let a smile curve his lips. It vanished when Izzy and Max left the room.

Jace heard Sebastian start to speak, but he strode out of the room without looking back, before Sebastian could even finish the first word. Jace shut the door behind him with a snap, trying not to sprint for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I realised that this story isn't really going to follow the plotline of Glass, so I guess you can consider it AU. Or something**

**I have no idea how long this is going to last. Quite a few chapters, I guess.**

**Chapterrrrrrr TWO :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

**PS. thank you soo much to my two reviewers! That was more than I was hoping for :D That might be sad, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MI. Cassie Clare does.**

* * *

"You're being awfully quiet, Jonathan. Are you feeling all right?" Patrick Penhallow asked with mild concern. He leant forward on the couch to look at Jace slumped in his armchair.

Jace looked up at Aline's father. "I'm fine. And it's Jace, not Jonathan." He slumped further down in the chair, looking steadily into Patrick's eyes and daring him to contradict him. Patrick turned back to his wife. Jace went back to looking bored.

The Penhallows and Lightwoods had returned from the Clave meeting at about midnight. It was now about two in the morning. They were spread out around the living room, talking about the new batch of seraph blades being made and, foolishly, Jace had told them that he was interested in weaponry. Now they were expecting him to be paying rapt attention.

"Are you sure?" Alec questioned. He raised his dark eyebrows ever so slightly, telling Jace that he didn't, for one second, believe Jace was telling the truth. But Jace just nodded his head, and gave Alec a slight but reassuring smile. The problem with Isabelle was that she didn't know when to let things go. The problem with Alec was that he could see too much in the first place.

Jace was itching to get away. The voices were nothing but a meaningless jumble in his head, and if someone asked if he was all right one more time, he was going to get a stele and shove it-

"Yeah, Jace, you've been acting funny all night." His armchair sank a few inches as someone sat down on the arm. Jace glanced around and, in horror, saw that the person was Sebastian. His face was pleasant but his eyes were all hunger. Jace felt the heat rising to his face as he remembered the last time Sebastian had been that close. He had blushed more times today than he had in his whole life. Jace shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day." Jace had raised his voice so that the whole room could here. He stood up. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"I think we all should. Up early in the morning, my lot," Maryse directed towards her children and Jace. Max was out like a light and had been for hours, so Robert Lightwood carried him off to his borrowed room. Jace moved quickly to the door, hoping to get to his and Alec's room first, so he could try and compose his face.

"Alec, I nearly forgot! How did you find the meeting?" Patrick asked eagerly. "Your first, wasn't it?"

Alec turned back into the room, reluctantly trying to sound enthusiastic. "Oh, it was, um... inspiring."

Jace rolled his eyes. He silently thanked Patrick for keeping back Alec and letting him be the first out the room. He moved swiftly and silently down the hallway and up the stairs to the small room that was occupied by Alec and himself. Moving into the dark bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind him, Jace leaned in to listen to the footsteps passing by, but no one tried to come in after him. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"Waiting for someone?"

Jace spun around, heart constricting in his chest. At first he saw nothing, but then the room blazed with light, bright as a summer's day. His eyes focused.

Sebastian was sprawled on his bed, holding his witchlight stone. Jace blinked once, hard. He tried to imagine how Sebastian could've managed to get there faster than him, but couldn't. He was sure he'd been the first out of the room. Apparently not. Sebastian was staring intently at him, and Jace wished Alec would hurry up.

"Alec is still talking to Patrick." Sebastian said, almost like he was reading Jace's mind. He lifted up his hand and started to delicately examine his fingernails. His eyes flicked up to meet Jace's and he smiled sweetly. "You're very quiet," he remarked brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked bluntly, his veins humming with adrenaline. The hallway was silent behind the closed door, and Jace pushed off it towards Sebastian on his bed, with every intention of physically throwing him out the door if it came to it.

"Just visiting. It's not your house, you know. You can't tell me where I can and can't go." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Jace approached him, thinking hard. Jace set his jaw, grabbed Sebastian by his shirt collar and-

Sebastian's witchlight vanished. In the sudden blackness, Jace's fingers fumbled and lost their grip on the other boy's shirt. He moved to stumble away, aiming for the door, but Sebastian caught his arm and spun him around. The backs of Jace's legs hit the bed and both boys tumbled onto it, Sebastian pinning Jace down once again. Jace still couldn't see, but he felt Sebastian's hot breath hitting his face. It was heavy, heavier than Jace's own breath, and that was saying something. He weighed more than what Jace would've expected, and Sebastian did nothing to help that. He let Jace's body support his full weight, everything down from their chests to their knees pressed tightly together.

"Don't-" Jace was cut off when Sebastian pressed his mouth roughly against his. It was nothing like their last encounter that evening. Then, their lips had brushed so lightly together that Jace could almost convince himself that he'd imagined it. He doubted he could do that this time.

Sebastian moved his hand from Jace's arm up to his hair, where the fingers tightened around the golden curls. He yanked his hand back, pulling Jace's face away from his by the hair. Jace inhaled sharply at the pain.

"_Relax, _Jace." Sebastian ordered breathlessly. His eyes were adjusting quicker than the other boy's, and he could see the bright flush and the shining eyes beneath him.

"Oh, I've never been more relaxed," Jace snapped. But he didn't try to break free; something that Sebastian grinned at.

"Kiss me, Jace."

"You're insane."

"Just do it."

"There's an asylum in Alicante, you know. I hear the food's great as well. I can walk you up myself if you'd-"

"_Dammit, _Jace, I want you _now!"_

To Jace's shock and Sebastian's ecstasy, Jace complied. He brought one hand up to Sebastian's thick black hair, and desperately pulled his face back down to his. His other hand was pressing in at the small of his back. Their lips crashed together and, for the first time, Jace was contributing to the kiss. It was him who forced his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, and it was him who hooked his leg around Sebastian's hip. As their tongues fought for dominance, Sebastian trailed his hands tantalisingly down the blonde's body, making Jace tremble beneath him. Sebastian rubbed his fingers along the waistline of Jace's jeans, painfully slow.

Jace groaned into Sebastian's mouth, letting his mouth be assaulted by Sebastian's tongue. He wasn't one for gentleness, apparently. In return, Jace used both of his hands to grip Sebastian's hips and used that as leverage to push himself up and grind their groins against each other. They both groaned at that.

_Angel, what am I doing? _Jace thought in a panic. But he couldn't find the will to stop what he and Sebastian were doing, not when it felt this good. Jace let himself forget his surroundings, completely lost in the moment. All there was now was his heart pounding in his chest, and Sebastian so breathless on top of him, and-

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ."

Startled, Jace pulled out of the kiss with a gasp. He craned his neck around awkwardly to see Alec's tall form silhouetted in the doorframe, a look of utter astonishment on his face. Reality once again intruded Jace's mind, and he automatically started pushing Sebastian off of him. He didn't dare meet either of the other two boys' eyes.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was rather unwilling to move. He glanced at Jace in amusement before looking away. "Hello, Alec," he said casually.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," Alec stated dryly, getting his expression back under control.

"Oh, not at all." Sebastian spoke just as sarcastically as Alec.

"We weren't doing anything," Jace exclaimed without thinking. He sat up as much as he could with Sebastian still straddling his waist.

"Sure," said Alec agreeably. "But next time you're, ah, not doing anything, at least use his room, right?"

Jace spluttered, wondering if it was indeed possible to die of mortification. He looked round at Sebastian, still silently refusing to move. "Move, will you!" He said furiously.

Sebastian assumed an injured air. "But, Jace! What about your undying love for me? You promised!"

Alec made a gagging noise over by the door. Jace spluttered again. Unable to think of an adequate comeback, he settled for tipping Sebastian onto the floor. He hastily stood up and nimbly darted over to the other side of the room. Sebastian slowly pulled himself into a standing position. "I guess that's my cue to leave." He winked at Jace before turning away and stalking past Alec out into the hallway. Alec slowly shut the door behind him. Immediately, Jace started to blurt out an explanation.

"Alec, I swear on the Angel I never said anything about-" Jace frowned, realising that the choking noise Alec was making was, not disgust, but laughter. Jace immediately felt defensive.

"God, you don't seriously believe that I'd think _you'd_ ever say something like that!" Alec started laughing for real now, doubling over with his hands on his knees. "Ah, the look on your face!"

Jace blushed more than he was already, which he hadn't known was possible. "Well, as soon as you're finished."

Alec swallowed more laughs, before putting on a serious face. "Really though, Jace, you know we share a room. What did you expect?"

"I didn't know he was going to be here! That was a total accident!"

"Mm hm." Alec didn't look convinced. "Well, you sure were happy to see him."

"What? No, I wasn't," Jace said in bewilderment. Alec pointed.

"Your pants are telling me that you're lying."

**

* * *

**

REVIEW! And I will send you Jace and Sebastian with cute little bows around their necks (or not)!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: capítulo tres- ****enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not ****own**** the Mortal Instruments ****or anything**** to do with it blah blah blah.**

Sebastian ordered Wayfarer to take him to his and his father's usual meeting place; the farmhouse in the valley he'd grown up in. He had left the Penhallows' house in the middle of the night to avoid any questions, and he got the feeling that the horse was none too pleased about this. Sebastian couldn't think why Valentine had asked for them to meet again so soon. Usually, they kept in contact simply by sending Hugin, the raven, back and forth carrying messages. But this time, as soon as he'd left Jace and Alec's room and entered his own, the message had only contained a time and place. He'd left immediately, confused as to what Valentine wanted to see him for.

Unless he thought Sebastian wasn't acting his part convincingly enough. The mere thought of it was enough to make Sebastian laugh in contempt. He was playing his part perfectly! The Penhallows were gullible fools, that much was certain. After all, who couldn't even recognise their own nephew? In short, he had managed to convince everybody that he was, indeed, Sebastian Verlac. His father must know that, surely. Sebastian made a mental note to mention it anyway, and quickly moved his thoughts elsewhere.

What else could he want to talk to him about? Perhaps it was his sister, Clary. She was... a disappointment, Sebastian had to admit. Walking her home from the Penhallows', he had hoped that she would at least share some aspect of his personality. Looks wise, you could never tell the two were related. Clary looked very much like their mother, judging from pictures Valentine had once shown him. But Clary had turned down his offer of getting to know each other better. She had _rejected _him! Sebastian gritted his teeth in an attempt to control his anger.

But Clary didn't seem likely as a discussion topic, either. Valentine had little to no interest in her, as far as Sebastian could tell. Something else, then...

A flicker of something that was almost unease, but not quite, went through Sebastian's mind. He shook it off quickly. He was above such mundane emotions. Not only that, he was literally incapable of feeling unease. He snorted derisively. But he couldn't help but feel that he was in trouble for something. Valentine was busy; he would not stop his work for anything trivial like his daughter.

Wayfarer abruptly came to a stop some distance from the farmhouse, and whinnied nervously. Irritated, Sebastian slid off of his back and led him over to the nearest tree, tying his reins around it. Sebastian then jogged the remaining hundred yards to the front door. He didn't knock, but the door was unlocked. He slipped inside and waited for his eyes to quickly adjust to the darkness.

"Father?" Sebastian called out. There was no reply, but he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. The hallway blazed with light, and Valentine appeared in front of him. His expression was unfathomable as he regarded his son.

"Jonathan." Valentine's voice was also expressionless, but Sebastian caught the corner of his father's mouth curl in displeasure. "Come, sit down."

Valentine swiftly led the way to the kitchen, which looked danker than ever. Sebastian hoisted himself up onto the worktop, and looked expectantly at his father. Valentine wasn't looking at him, but was staring out of the window as if waiting for something. He remained silent.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "What is it you want to talk about, Father?"

"Two things," Valentine said slowly, frowning more prominently as he looked at his son. "You talked to your sister this evening, am I right?" Sebastian nodded, taken aback, gritting his teeth again in frustration. "Good. Now, what is Clarissa doing here in Alicante?"

"She's looking for a warlock to wake up my mother." Sebastian answered dully. _I thought he didn't care about _her_, _Sebastian thought furiously. Valentine seemed to read the anger in his eyes and laughed softly.

"I hope you aren't _jealous,_ Jonathan," Valentine said quietly, but not without contempt. "You know it isn't Clarissa I care about; but Jocelyn cannot be woken up."

Valentine waited impatiently for Sebastian to nod, before continuing. "What warlock is she looking for?"

"Fell. Ragnor Fell." Sebastian watched his father's eyes narrow venomously.

"Of course. I should have realised; Fell assisted Jocelyn at the Uprising." Valentine carefully composed his face, working out a plan. He finally looked at Sebastian. "You can't let Clarissa meet Fell. You can tell her anything; he's moved or-"

"I have a better idea," Sebastian's breathing hitched and a huge grin spread across his face. "I can lead Clary to Fell's place, and that way she trusts me. _But_, I kill Fell before that, so he can never tell her anything. We find him dead, and she would never suspect me, because she thinks I'm helping her."

Valentine stared at Sebastian for a moment. "What a devious mind you have." Sebastian took this as a compliment. "But, yes, that probably is a better plan."

"I certainly like it," Sebastian didn't let go of his manic grin, heart racing with sick excitement.

"I thought you might," said Valentine ruefully. "Any plan where you get to kill someone, you enjoy."

He turned back to the window too late to see a horse being tied next to Wayfarer, and its rider walking briskly towards the house. Instead, the front door opened after a quick knock. The Consul's voice rang out.

"My lord Valentine, I've come with information regarding the vampire boy in the Gard-"

"Did you hear me inviting you in, Malachi?" Valentine said, irritation clearly laced through his voice. At this moment, the Consul appeared, holding a dully glowing witchlight which he quickly snuffed out. Malachi made to reply, but stopped short when he noticed Sebastian perched on the worktop. Valentine let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Malachi, I don't believe you've met my son, Jonathan," Valentine explained smoothly. He watched for the other man's reaction. Malachi stared at Sebastian blankly for a second, before looking at Valentine in confusion.

"Your son?" Malachi looked stunned. "But... but what about the other one? The boy staying with Maryse and Robert? He's your son-"

"Jace is my, ah... _adoptive_ son, so to speak. I would advise you not to speak of this, Malachi," Valentine said, raising his eyebrows delicately.

"Oh, of-of course not, my lord," Malachi said apprehensively, still looking at Sebastian in shock. "I'll wait outside?"

"That would be helpful," Valentine snapped, patience wearing thin. Malachi hastily bowed and ducked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. After listening carefully for a few moments, Valentine turned back to Sebastian. He ground his teeth together before speaking.

"Luckily, Malachi has reminded me of the second thing I wanted to discuss with you, Jonathan."

"The Downworlder? That Simon boy?" Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion. He'd had nothing to do with the vampire.

"No. I am talking about your brother Jace." Valentine spoke very clearly and slowly, hoping to get Sebastian aware of what he was talking about. Sebastian's hands automatically balled into fists, but he didn't notice. He remained silent. "Taken a _liking _to him, have we, son?" Valentine said disgustedly.

"No," said Sebastian quickly, licking his lips anxiously. His heart sped up. If there was one thing, just one thing, in the entire world that he was afraid of, it was this: his father, disgusted with him, tired of him, angry with him. Sebastian lived and breathed to serve his father, to make him proud; what else was there?

"Really?" Valentine said, his voice thick with sarcasm and controlled anger. "That's not what Hugin has been telling me."

Sebastian was shocked for a minute, before fury tore through his body. _Hugin._ How could he have forgotten? At that moment, Sebastian would have given anything to take that raven and rip it to pieces. Valentine smiled grimly at his victory, seeing the rage flash through Sebastian's eyes. The thought of Jace and Sebastian doing... _that,_ almost made him physically ill. He had no idea what on Earth his son was thinking.

"What in the name of the Angel were you thinking, Jonathan? Or rather what _are _you thinking?" Valentine demanded.

"I just... wanted... to see why Clary wants him." Sebastian invented quickly. Valentine shook his head impatiently.

"Clarissa doesn't just _want_ Jace, she _loves_ him. There is a difference between _love_ and _lust_. The difference to you being that you can't _love_." Valentine explained as if to a toddler. Sebastian swallowed his anger. "So tell me, Jonathan, why do you _want _Jace?"

"Is that something you really want to know?" Sebastian answered evilly, raising one eyebrow. Valentine looked nauseated, but gritted his teeth and nodded curtly. Sebastian smiled fiendishly. He held up a hand, as if to count off points on his fingers.

"Hmm okay. How about the fact that he's got that perfect little angel face that _totally_ gets me going, if you know what I mean." He bit back a laugh at the appalled look on his father's face.

"Okay, two. He wants me, too. He's going to realise that soon." _Or else,_ thought Sebastian.

"Three, we're _guys. _We have these _needs _that have to be addressed, you know? He obviously isn't getting any from Clary, or that Aline, or even stupid Alec."

"Four-"

"That's enough!" Valentine had gone pale with disgust, looking at his son with horror. "I don't care how many reasons you have, but this is going to stop _at once_. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you, Father." _I'm just choosing to ignore you right now. _Sebastian smiled apologetically. There was something about Jace that was so... _innocent_. Sebastian suspected this was because of his angel's blood, and the fact that he had no idea who he really was. After all, Sebastian was part _demon_. He got a kick out of corrupting things, and Jace was so _incorrupt_. How could Sebastian just leave him alone?

Something dawned on him then; the reasons he'd just given his father were true. Whenever he saw Jace his mind went to all sorts of inappropriate places, he was going to make Jace want him back, and he was a guy with needs that had to be addressed. And Sebastian was going to make sure Jace was the one addressing those needs.

"Good," Valentine stated, relieved. "Moving on; you haven't forgotten about Fell?"

"Of course not, Father," Sebastian replied immediately, momentarily distracted from Jace. He smiled, imagining the look on the warlock's face. He watched his father cross the room to where his jacket was strewn across the kitchen table, but then he cursed under his breath.

"I still have Malachi to deal with," Valentine muttered. He glanced at his son. "You have a plan?"

"Yes. Today I'm going to find out where I can find Fell, and tonight I'll kill him. Tomorrow I can take Clary to him."

"Very good," said his father, giving Sebastian a very rare smile. Sebastian smiled back, secure in the fact that Valentine trusted him. Luckily, he knew where Fell lived. He would drop by on his way back to the Penhallows', and then he'd have a free day before taking his sister back tomorrow. He glanced at the clock. Hopefully he'd be back before everyone had woken up- or, more specifically, before Jace woke up. Sebastian could hardly wait.

"You _were _kissing him back!"

"_No, _I wasn't!"

"Yeah, it was more than that, wasn't it?"

"Shut up. I hate you." Jace had rolled over so he was facing the wall, so Alec couldn't see his burning face. He wished he would just leave it. Jace vaguely wondered if Alec thought this had something to do with Jace asking Alec to kiss him.

"Does this have anything to do with-" Alec began.

"No! It has nothing to do with what I asked you, okay? I am not _gay, _unlike _you_ and your stupid _boyfriend_." Jace interrupted angrily. When Alec didn't reply, Jace sat up on his bed to glare at Alec lying down on his. Alec frowned slightly, and met Jace's eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that, Jace," he said quietly. Alec's clear gaze regarded him calmly, the offence he'd taken at Jace's words obvious in his eyes. Jace squirmed uncomfortably. He hated upsetting Alec, even about silly things. Unfortunately, upsetting Alec was all too easy.

"I didn't mean- look, I'm _sorry_, okay?" Jace told his best friend. He didn't meet his eyes, instead tugging at a few loose threads on his blanket. Alec smiled slightly, knowing how Jace hated apologising.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with me being gay?" Alec inquired.

"I don't, honestly, it's just that _I'm_ not. Really." Jace laid back down. He sighed. "Do you even believe me?" He asked, voice surly.

"Of course I do. I trust you." Alec shifted his weight, causing the springs in his mattress to squeak. "Anyway, that wasn't even what I was going to ask you, dumbass."

"Oh." Jace cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought that."

"I was wondering if this had anything to do with Clary showing up," Alec said, all in one breath. Jace sat back up so quickly he whacked his head off a shelf positioned above his bed. Cursing, he rounded on Alec.

"Absolutely. Spot on. My baby sister showed up, and I ran off to make out with the nearest guy I could find. Sorry I didn't run into you first," Jace hissed under his breath. Alec also sat up, looking alarmed.

"_Jace._ It was just a question-"

"It wasn't just a question, it was a stupid question. What does my _little sister-"_

"Jace! Stop calling her that-" Alec growled in frustration.

"- have to do with anything like... like that?" Jace finished his small rant, faltering towards the end. He looked at Alec in shock, realising what he's just said. "Stop calling Clary my little sister? Why? That's what she is, Alec, just like Isabelle is yours-"

"No, it's not the same as Izzy-" Alec shook his head like a dog trying to get rid of flies, screwing up his face as if in pain.

"Why? _Why isn't it the same, Alec?_" Jace demanded, breathing heavy like he was in a fight. He had to remind himself that Alec was his best friend, and that punching him would only make him feel even guiltier later on. Alec looked away from him, biting his lip nervously.

"It just isn't."

Jace didn't answer. The silence stretched on uncomfortably, until Alec let out a long sigh.

"Because I'm not in love with Isabelle," Alec said in defeat, closing his eyes and settling to go to sleep. "Okay?"

Jace felt like there was a large lump in his throat. He swallowed, and nodded even though Alec couldn't see him. "I did it so I... wouldn't have to think about her. So it wouldn't hurt so much." Jace dragged a hand back through his hair, gritting his teeth as if he was admitting some horrible weakness. He kept half-expecting Alec to sprint away from him in disgust. But Alec never hurt Jace, no matter how much Jace hurt Alec first.

Alec hummed in understanding. "Distractions. So, did it work?"

"Yeah. Kind of. I forgot about Clary for a minute, but..." Jace's voice trailed into nothingness, lost in his thoughts.

"Are you going to go back to him?" Alec asked vaguely, now well on his way to sleep. Jace blushed and bit his lip, which was stupid because Alec still had his eyes shut.

"I don't know."

That didn't matter. Sebastian was going to go back to Jace first.

**AN: OKAY, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. Do you want this story to be M-rated? Just to warn you, I have never written anything M-rated before, and it will most likely be terrible. But whatever. I'll give it a shot if you want me to. If so, I'll try and make it next chapter.**

**Sorry for the huge wait on this chapter, guys. I had exams and then over Christmas I was too lazy :( But voila! Also, I have been diagnosed with SWINE FLU, so please blame the randomness and general shitness of this chapter on my being delirious.**

**This was much longer than I expected it to be, which I don't know to be a good thing or not. Sebastian and Valentine were kind of OOC, but whatever. Take it or leave it.**

**PS REVIEWS ARE MY MOST FAVOURITE THINGS EVER! Remember to answer my question, please.**

**PPS if you have a question, please PM me or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE WAIT, YOU GUYS. D: But yeah, I'm back now. You may have noticed that the rating up there has went from T to M. You know what that means people! Oh, and this is my first time ever writing this sort of thing, so don't be too harsh :) Sorry if you don't like this, but I wrote it anyway :P Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mortal Instruments etcetera etcetera...**

Maryse hadn't been kidding when she'd said that they were getting up early. At seven o'clock sharp she was almost dragging a grumbling Alec from his bed, before leaving to wake up Isabelle. _Thanks, _Jace silently told the Angel, relieved that he wouldn't be joining the Lightwoods doing whatever the hell it was they were doing at this time. Maryse had tried to move about the house quietly, but the point was lost when Isabelle started screaming at her.

"_I want to go back to bed!" _Jace, who had half fallen to sleep again, jerked awake. He looked across the room at his parabatai's empty bed and sighed. Half of him was glad Alec wasn't there to ask about his messed up feelings, but the other half wished he was still here, even just for the reassurance that there was someone who didn't think he was some sort of freak.

Jace shut his eyes as Isabelle went stomping past his room. As her footsteps faded away, someone else's appeared. Jace prised open his eyes again as Maryse poked her head round the door. "That's us leaving now, Jace. If you need anything, the Penhallows are staying here."

"Thanks." Jace yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Then he sat bolt upright. "Wait, _all _of them?" Maryse looked surprised at the urgency of his tone.

"Well, Patrick's going out for a while, but he won't be gone long. Sebastian isn't here, and I have no idea where he's gone. Aline and her mother are still asleep." Maryse looked puzzled, but glanced at her watch.

"Right. See you later," Jace said quickly, secretly flooded with relief. Sebastian was out. How could he stalk Jace if he wasn't even here? He smiled at Maryse and she left Jace alone in the dark. He could get some sleep. Yes, that would be good. Going out meant he might run into someone he'd rather not see. Like Clary. But what bothered him even more was the thought of running into Sebastian. Worried, Jace started to try and figure when he'd started caring more about the boy than his sister. Jace hated being worried, so quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. He shifted his weight, trying for a comfortable position.

But, seized by a sudden fit of paranoia, Jace threw his covers off and strode to the bedroom door. His hands fumbled in the dark, until they found the key sticking out of the lock. Jace twisted his wrist, the lock giving a satisfying click. He made sure he left the key in the lock horizontally so it couldn't be pushed out from the other side. By the Angel, he was overreacting. Jace knew it, but he didn't care. He half-smiled at his own silliness, but still, he felt more relaxed now. He punched his pillow to get it into a comfy shape and settled down. At least he could sleep in peace.

"You look hot when you sleep."

Jace _had_ been sleeping in peace. For about fifteen minutes, which was long as Sebastian could be bothered waiting. Now Jace scrambled into an upright position, his heart skipping a beat. He peered into the darkness, disorientated. Then Jace caught a flash of white teeth when Sebastian grinned at him. And he couldn't deny that his heart fluttered a little. Angel, what was happening to him?

Suddenly, Jace whipped his head around to look at the door. The key was still in the same position he'd left it in. His forehead creased in confusion. Surely Sebastian hadn't climbed through the window? He was on the the third floor! Jace looked at the large window and scrutinised it, but couldn't see any differences from when he'd last looked. Sebastian caught him staring.

"Oh, yeah. I came through the window," he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. When Jace snorted in disbelief, he shrugged. "Oh, come on. We're Shadowhunters, right? No big deal."

That was when Sebastian casually rose from his seat on Alec's bed and started moving towards Jace. As he got nearer, Jace was momentarily distracted.

"You're bleeding."

Sebastian automatically looked down at his hand. Blood was trickling down from underneath his sleeve, dripping onto the floorboards. Sebastian looked slightly taken aback, as if he hadn't noticed. He rolled up the arm of his black shirt. Jace took a sharp breath through his teeth. There wasn't a cut like he'd expected, but a burn, just beneath his elbow. About the area of skin the palm of his hand would cover, Sebastian's arm was hideous. It wasn't a normal burn. The edges were a deep red, and towards the centre it turned black. The flesh was oozing blood that was strangely dark, but that was probably just the lack of light.

"Oh," Sebastian breathed out. He looked up at Jace through his lashes. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Jace demanded without thinking.

"Because I said so." Sebastian's voice was low, final. Anger flashed in his eyes, and Jace decided to let him win this time. He swept back his covers once again, and was suddenly horrified that he was wearing his old holey pyjamas. But Sebastian was staring, hypnotised, at the wound on his arm. He let his fingers hover near it, but didn't touch it. Jace went to his rucksack he kept at the foot of his bed, and rummaged through it until he came across his stele.

"Come here, into the light," Jace said, keeping focused on the disgusting burn so that he wouldn't think about things that would, ah, have embarrassing consequences. He moved to the window so the pale morning light gave him a clearer view of what he was doing. Sebastian moved close to him- closer than was necessary, to be honest- and held up his arm. He wasn't looking at it anymore, but was focused on Jace's face. His eyes held that darkness that Jace knew so well, even if Jace didn't want to admit it.

Jace gripped Sebastian's wrist to hold his arm steady, while he positioned his stele to draw an _iratze_. Without meaning to, Jace brushed his fingers against the burn. He made a noise of surprise.

"It's cold," he said in confusion. He hesitantly touched it again. The damaged skin was freezing. Jace felt suspicion begin to bubble up in his stomach. He looked Sebastian right in the eyes. "That's a magic burn. Only a warlock can do that. And a warlock will only do that if they are _extremely_ pissed off."

Sebastian's expression didn't change in the slightest. "I asked you not to tell anyone about this. Please, Jace?"

That was all he had to say. "Okay." Jace swallowed. The amount of power the black-haired boy had over him scared him. He brought the sharp tip of the stele down on his arm and, with a few quick flicks of his wrist, the healing rune was complete. Jace wondered how Sebastian didn't react to the pain of either the burning of the magic or the burning of the stele.

Jace tossed his stele back into his backpack. He realised he was still holding on to Sebastian's arm and let go, heat rushing to his face. Jace started to back away, but Sebastian matched his pace. He grinned again, his quick breaths washing over Jace's face.

"Where do you think you're going?" If anyone else had said the words like that, it would have seemed playful; but with the look on Sebastian's face it seemed downright predatory. Jace held his breath when the backs of his legs hit the edge on his bed. He had a strong sense of déjà vu. The memory of the last time raced through Jace's mind and while he was preoccupied, Sebastian shoved him over.

The breath Jace had been holding was knocked out of him as the springs protested underneath him. He struggled to get back up, but Sebastian straddled his waist and braced his hands on his chest. The black-haired boy was grinning like a maniac, breath coming very heavy. He leaned down until his face was just inches from Jace's.

"You know how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked huskily, staring greedily into Jace's eyes. The latter shook his head quickly, not trusting himself to speak. "Since the first time I saw you."

Oh, Angel. The situation was so alien to him that he didn't know what do to; he, Jace Wayland, was out of his depth. Where was his charm, his witty comments? Why was he doing this? Jace wasn't submissive. Jace didn't like boys. But he wanted this so bad, he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

"Oh, Jace," Sebastian breathed, and Jace was blown away by how much his name on Sebastian's lips affected him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

That was when he kissed Jace. Only it was less kissing and more smashing their faces together. Sebastian grabbed Jace's hair and tugged at it so tightly that tears came to Jace's eyes. He managed to keep silent. Sebastian bit Jace's lip hard enough to draw blood. Jace moaned and opened his mouth to allow Sebastian's tongue entrance, but Sebastian had abandoned Jace's lips and was roughly kissing his way down his jaw, then to his neck. Sebastian explored the skin there until he found a spot just above Jace's collarbone that made the blonde writhe beneath him. He licked his way along one of Jace's permanent Marks, before leaving one of his own, less permanent ones next to it.

Jace couldn't help himself anymore. He groaned deep in his throat and bucked his hips against Sebastian's, who groaned back at him. Both boys could feel the other's arousal through their trousers. Jace wished he was wearing something other than pyjamas. Actually, he wished he was wearing nothing at all. When Sebastian leaned back, Jace growled in protest, holding onto the hem of Sebastian's shirt.

"I think you're forgetting what Alec told us," Sebastian said, laughing slightly. Jace tried to concentrate on what Alec had said, but it was proving to be difficult to focus on anything other than the rocking motion that Sebastian had started making against his erection. Alec... had said...

"Um..." Jace tried to keep himself from panting. The last time they'd been here, Alec had found them. And he'd said to use Sebastian's room. Yes, that was it. Jace's breath froze in his chest. What was Sebastian saying? Use his room for what? Oh, no. Not _that. _Oh, Angel. Jace wasn't ready for that. Was he? He didn't want to! Well, he did, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"What if I don't want to?" Jace asked, trying to sound in control of the situation. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"That's okay," he said fairly, shocking Jace. He looked up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it just the same."

Jace's eyes widened. "What are you going to do? Rape me?"

"If that's what I have to do." Sebastian stared at him mercilessly. "But I won't have to. You want me, don't you, Jace?"

"Maybe," Jace said too fast, sounding like a complete idiot. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I _know _you do." To back up his point, Sebastian looked down at his and Jace's groins pressed tightly against each other. Sebastian jerked his hips to the side, and the wonderful friction made Jace gasp. He flicked his eyes back up to meet Jace's, and gave him a cocky smile. "Deny it now."

"I- I want-" Jace bit his lip to stop himself from saying something incredibly stupid. But Sebastian's eyes glinted excitedly.

"What was that, Jace?" He asked tauntingly. "I didn't quite hear you."

Jace shook his head. He gritted his teeth and struggled to escape from beneath the heavier boy. To his surprise, Sebastian moved to let him out. He scrambled away. Jace looked down surreptitiously. Ah, _shit. _His hard member was embarrassingly obvious, wearing just his baggy trousers. He tried to turn his back to Sebastian, but the latter just came up behind him and slipped his arms around Jace's waist. He stood flush against him, and Jace's heart stuttered when he felt Sebastian's erection pressing against his ass. Sebastian's lips found Jace's ear and he nibbled at his lobe.

"I don't care what you say, Jace. You're coming with me," he whispered, breath hot in Jace's ear, making him shiver. Jace swallowed. He tried to find a way out of this. He could always fight Sebastian, but then he'd have to explain to everyone. _I'm sorry Patrick, but your nephew said he was going to rape me. _He could never say that. "You can either come willingly or I can drag you the whole way. So, you going to come with me?"

"Yeah," Jace said croakily, licking his lips in anticipation. His heart was going a million miles an hour. He didn't know why he was so scared. He'd never had sex with a guy, never thought about it, but he wasn't a virgin. He knew what to do. Maybe it was just because he'd always been the dominant one before. But now Sebastian was that one. Sebastian paused in his movements, like he was surprised at Jace's answer, but then he buried his face in Jace's neck and Jace felt Sebastian smile against his skin. He didn't answer, but took Jace by the arm and pulled him to the door. Jace heard it unlock, and then he was being wrenched from his room. Sebastian all but dragged him down the stairs and along a corridor to his bedroom. Jace silently thanked the Angel that they met no-one on their way. God knows what they would think. Jace would die of mortification.

And then he was being hauled into a dark room and thrown onto a soft bed. Jace tried to get a view of Sebastian's room but his vision was obscured when Sebastian pounced on him. His head was pushed into the pillows and Sebastian leaned down to his face again.

"I think we were about here." Sebastian looked into Jace's eyes and gave a breathy laugh. He didn't go down and kiss Jace (which made Jace quite disappointed). Instead, Sebastian sat up straight and examined Jace's torso. He tilted his head to the side before gripping the hem of Jace's old T-shirt and pulling it up. Jace arched his back so it would come off easier, and Sebastian tugged the material over his head and tossed it behind him without a second glance. Sebastian glanced at Jace's red face before starting to trail his cool fingers up and down Jace's body. Then he leaned back down and bit Jace's neck, just where he liked it. Jace bit his lip to stop the moan escaping. Then Sebastian moved down to Jace's collarbone, and down his chest, pausing in his path to suck at a hard nipple. Jace couldn't stop his moan this time, and he arched his back into Sebastian.

Then Sebastian continued his descent, until he reached the waistband of Jace's trousers. He stopped, and leaned back up so he could watch Jace's face. Then slowly, tantalisingly traced his fingers along his hard abs, the indentations at his hips, before dipping his fingers just under the line of material, and then repeating the process. Each time he did it, Jace's breathing got heavier. Sebastian held back a smirk at the frustrated look on Jace's face. Jace was squirming beneath him, trying to get Sebastian to move his hands lower.

When Sebastian's hands stopped moving, Jace looked down. Sebastian was quickly unbuttoning his own shirt. He pulled it off and threw it next to Jace's T-shirt on the floor. While he was busy unbuckling his belt, Jace was staring unashamedly at his body. The first things you noticed were his Marks, but underneath them he was solid and well-muscled. A small voice at the back of his head reminded him that, for a Shadowhunter, Sebastian's body was about average. _Shut up,_ Jace told the voice. He stopped staring at Sebastian's abs when he thrust his jeans down. Sebastian stood up and kicked off his boots and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed beside Jace and, with no warning, yanked his trousers down. Jace tried to concentrate on the relieving feeling of cool air washing around his nether regions, because he couldn't stand the thought of Sebastian staring at him. When he snuck a glance at Sebastian's face, he found the other boy watching _his_ face. He smirked.

"Not bad, I guess." Jace hoped that was a compliment. Before Sebastian said anything else, he pulled his own boxers off and sighed in relief. Jace couldn't help but stare. Damn, he was _big._ As in about eight inches long and quite thick too. Jace's eyes widened. _Angel. He's going to be inside me._ Sebastian grinned, only it looked more like baring his teeth.

Sebastian lay on top of Jace, and pressed his lips against the blonde boy's. Jace moaned into Sebastian's mouth, who grinded down against Jace. They were both making noise now, revelling in the skin on skin contact. Their sweat made it easy for their bodies to slide against each other. Their hands were never stopping, always exploring. Jace kept one hand at the back of Sebastian's neck and, with his other, dragged his nails down the heavier boy's spine. Sebastian gave a particularly loud groan to that. He broke away and Jace moaned in protest.

Sebastian replaced his mouth with his fingers, pressing them against Jace's swollen lips. Jace slowly opened his mouth and Sebastian slid them inside. Jace sucked on each one of them and traced them with his tongue, getting them nice and wet. Sebastian deemed them wet enough and Jace released them. Sebastian scooted down the bed and used his dry hand to move Jace's thighs apart, then positioned himself between Jace's spread legs.

Jace kept his head pushed back against the pillows. He was eager and scared and excited all at once. His hands were trembling, and he brought one up and dragged it through his hair, making it stick up all over the place. He felt Sebastian slide his fingers along his ass. His breath was coming in short gasps. When Sebastian found his entrance, Jace held his breath. A finger lightly probed the tight hole, before slowly pushing in. Jace moaned, but this time it wasn't in pleasure. Shit, that _hurt_. Sebastian slid his finger out nearly all the way, before forcing it back inside Jace. After a few more times the pain started to fade a little, but it still felt more awkward than anything else. He squirmed in discomfort, trying to keep quiet.

Just as it was starting to feel better, Sebastian added a second finger. Jace groaned in frustration. He probed and spread his fingers, and then Sebastian apparently decided he couldn't be bothered waiting any longer, because he quickly added a third finger. After a few moments, Sebastian's fingers left Jace completely.

"Sit up," said Sebastian breathlessly. Jace did warily. Sebastian was lightly rubbing his hand up and down his shaft, eyes half closed. Jace was staring like an idiot. Damn, that was hot. Sebastian noticed that Jace had sat up and then he lay down. Jace stared at him sprawled out on the bed uncomprehendingly. Sebastian rolled his eyes impatiently. "Blow me, idiot."

Jace's breath froze. Hell no. "I- I don't, uh-do _what_?"

"You so know what I mean." Sebastian stared at him, waiting expectantly. Jace felt heat spreading through his cheeks. Of course he knew what he meant. Just because he'd had a blow job before didn't mean he knew how to _give_ one. At least, not a proper one. "Look, I don't care if you're crap at it, just do it."

Jace leaned down until he was hovering over Sebastian's crotch, using his right hand to support his weight. He brought his left hand to the base of Sebastian's member and held it upright. Jace licked his lips nervously. Sebastian was completely silent above him. Jace wondered if he was actually holding his breath. Then he slowly lowered his head until his face was just centimetres from the tip. Jace's eyes flickered up and met Sebastian's.

Jace stuck out his tongue and experimentally traced his tongue around the head. Sebastian shifted slightly, like he wanted to thrust his hips forward but was restraining himself. Jace moved his tongue to the side and licked his way down Sebastian's shaft and back up. From the corner of his eye, Jace could see the other boy's fingers digging into the sheets. Then, slowly, he slid his mouth over Sebastian's head and as far down his shaft as he could get without gagging. After accidentally biting him and being swore at, Jace thought he had a pretty good rhythm going, judging by the noises coming from Sebastian's mouth. He started to increase his pace, all the while keeping Sebastian's eye contact. Soon, Jace had moved his hand to gently massage Sebastian's balls. Jace could taste his precome, and kept it up until Sebastian started to protest.

"No, stop, stop, I'm gonna come," he panted desperately. Jace gave his member one last suck before sitting up straight. He barely had time to wipe the saliva from his lips before Sebastian was forcing him onto his back. Jace's heart was beating out of control, but he was so turned on he didn't even try to hide it. Sebastian hovered over him, using one arm to support himself and the other to position his member at Jace's entrance. Jace spread his legs, knees in the air. He felt Sebastian pressing the blunt tip against his ass, and then he looked at the blonde, his eyes darkened with lust. Jace knew his must have looked the same.

Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian thrust his hips forward in one swift motion. Jace gritted his teeth against the pain and focused on the fact that Sebastian was moaning his name. After shifting awkwardly for a few moments, Sebastian braced both his hands on either side of Jace's head and gave him a sloppy kiss. After Jace had mostly adjusted to the feeling of Sebastian inside him, the latter started to move. He slowly slid out, before quickly thrusting back into Jace, their skin making a slapping noise when they hit each other. Jace was concentrating on the growing sense of pleasure rather than the pain, but when Sebastian jerked inside him and hit his prostate, he couldn't even remember what the pain had felt like. He yelled Sebastian's name, and the dark-haired boy knew to hit that spot every time, making Jace spasm in bliss.

Sebastian was slamming into Jace now, and plastering him with hot, rough kisses. Jace was digging his nails into Sebastian's back, and he couldn't tell if the wetness was just sweat or if he'd drawn blood. Jace couldn't hold back his shouts, and Sebastian wasn't any quieter. The chances of no-one hearing them were slim to none. Jace didn't care. As both of them neared climax, Sebastian reached between their bodies and started pumping Jace's aching member in time to the thrusts he was making. That was enough for Jace. Sebastian barely had to repeat the action three times before Jace came, throwing his head back on the pillow with a yell of ecstasy, and they both felt the stickiness of his come splattered on their torsos. Sebastian came not five seconds after Jace, still inside him and shouting his name. He rode out his orgasm while Jace was still shuddering from his own. He quickly slid out of Jace before his arms buckled and he collapsed on top of the blonde, whose chest was heaving.

They didn't move until both had their breathing back to a normal rate. Then Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and met Jace's eyes. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his pale face was flushed and, up this close, Jace could see that Sebastian's eyes weren't just black, but specked with dark brown. Jace kept quiet. He was having a hard time thinking of something to say, mostly just thinking _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._ Then Sebastian grinned at him.

"I knew you wanted me," he said arrogantly, voice still a little uneven.

"Well, I definitely wanted _something_." Jace could only concentrate on the fact that they were both still naked and their bodies still pressed together. Light was starting to flood in between the gap in the curtains. Alec would probably be back soon. Jace's stomach lurched. Oh, Angel. Why hadn't he tried to keep quiet? Jace pushed Sebastian off him and wouldn't meet his eyes. What the hell had he just done? He sat up and winced when he noticed the almost-dry whiteness on his front. He quickly stood up, his body stiff, and moved across the room to where Sebastian had dumped his clothes, trying to ignore the fact that Sebastian was staring at him.

Jace pulled his clothes on hurriedly, grimacing when they clung to his sweaty body. He went to the door and unlocked it, but instead of running out like he'd planned, he froze. Against his will, he turned and looked back at Sebastian still lying on his bed. If he was pissed about Jace's sudden departure, he didn't show it. His face was expressionless.

"You'll want to shower before someone sees you."

Jace cleared his throat. "Yeah." He stared at Sebastian. What was he supposed to say? "Uh, thanks," he blurted out.

Sebastian smirked at him, eyes sparking with amusement. "Any time. I mean it."

Jace fled the room before he could ask if _any time_ meant _right now_.

**AN: ... review? :| You know, if everyone who favourited this or added it to their story alerts reviewed on this, I would just about die of happiness. Even just one word. It takes less than thirty seconds. Well, thanks for reading anyway :)**

**I was going to split this in two because it was kind of long. Oh well. I couldn't find a decent place to cut it.**

**PS If I posted a Jalec story would any of you read it? :S **


End file.
